Para aprender a perdonar
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Harry pensó en sí mismo como un en un monstruo amoral, porque no se sentía capaz de amar a ese niño, solo tal vez, sentir lástima por su tía.
1. Uno cosecha lo que siembra

Disclaimer: Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Para aprender a perdonar**

Harry pensó en sí mismo como un en un monstruo amoral, porque no se sentía capaz de amar a ese niño, solo tal vez, sentir lástima por su tía.

* * *

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o incluso sexual en determinado momento. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Hace un tiempo tuve un sueño extrañísimo. A raíz de mi otro fic de Harry Potter (De goblins, pociones y otros menesteres) me puse a leer los libros de nuevo, digo, para no cometer errores graves de concordancia. Estaba terminando la piedra filosofal cuando me quedé dormida, y soñé… algo como esto…_

* * *

**Uno cosecha lo que siembra**

Charing Cross era una de las calles más transitadas que en su vida había visto, absolutamente nada parecido a su querido Little Whinging, muchas personas pasaban a su lado evadiéndola por poco debido al estrecho espacio para tantos viandantes que quería solo huir del calor veraniego que recién empezaba, apenas miraban por encima del hombro, con la chaqueta color camello aún encima como si esperara que cayera un diluvio torrencial a medio día con el sol inclemente cayendo a plomo, pero la extrañeza de las personas no era algo para desperdiciar más de dos segundos de la tan ocupada vida, la anciana delgada, de cuello largo y afiladas facciones mantenía sus pequeños y brillantes ojos clavados en los letreros de las tiendas, los labios fruncidos, las cejas levemente contraídas en una expresión de suma concentración, giró un momento para ver al lado, a la otra tienda y de nuevo a la primera, recordaba a los programas de vida natural, las suricatas que olfatean el aire esperando la llegada del perdedor con la cabeza muy en alto, y aunque los dependientes de ambos establecimientos ya habían salido a preguntarle si podían ayudarle el algo, por toda respuesta la vieja sobresaltada movía la cabeza, daba un par de pasos para fingir alejarse pero volvía a regresar a esa intersección, el espacio era el adecuado, forzaba su memoria, se obligaba a recordar y desenterrar lo que por años no quiso ni permitió formar parte de su mundo…

Su mundo…

—Disculpe…

La mujer volvió a saltar, con el gesto mas hosco reflejado en el rostro, la mueca de disgusto por ser interrumpida en la consulta a su memoria.

— ¿Está usted bien?

Un hombre grande, de cara redonda se había inclinado un poco para verle. Ella empezó a temblar levemente mientras su corazón empezaba a golpear furiosamente en su pecho, la nariz se le movía con rapidez, su respiración era demasiado rápida pero algo en ella le decía que era el indicado, que no podía haber nadie más que usara un jersey amarillo durante el verano, nadie que supiera el protocolo de vestimenta adecuada, por eso había recurrido a esa chaqueta color camello y la bufanda púrpura, pesó que sería bueno, como un código.

—Busco algo.— dijo sin poder controlar su temblor, tenía miedo, si estaba equivocada se convertiría en el hazme reír de la sociedad, sería tachada, señalada, más de lo que podría soportar ya su viejo corazón.

—Dígame, si puedo ayudarla…

—A alguien… —dijo finalmente cuando en su mente apareció súbitamente una opción que antes en su aturdimiento no había contemplado con la frialdad lógica y razonable que le hubiera gustado poseer enteramente en esos momentos.

—A Harry Potter.

El nombre estaba pronunciado, todo daño ya estaba hecho, y sus esperanzas se resumían a una puñado de heridas que tal vez nunca sanarían enteramente, a un rencor no anunciado o a una deuda saldada, la comida escatimada, la ropa de segunda mano, los cumpleaños omitidos, el dormitorio bajo la escalera, los castigos, las burlas, si había algo que pudiera deberle lo había pagado al protegerla a ella y su familia hasta que todo hubo pasado. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y sus labios temblaron tanto como sus manos.

—Ah, ya veo… él no vive aquí, pero viene a menudo, le puedo decir dónde vive…— dijo el hombretón pero ella volvió a estremecerse toda abriendo mucho los ojos y tensando el largo cuello como si con ello pretendiera crecer hasta superar la estatura de su interlocutor.

—No, no ¿No puede llamarlo? Yo no… yo nunca…

Nunca podría visitar su casa, el sentimiento de repudio que ella ejerciera sobre otros que visitaban Privet Drive la aplastó sobrepasando la desesperación que estaba tocando. El hombre inclinó un poco la cabeza, con los labios entreabiertos exhalando un suspiro.

— ¿De dónde lo conoce?— preguntó él sin mirarla, aunque ella no se percató puesto que tampoco tenía la vista al frente, sino de regreso al límite de una tienda con otra.

—Es mi sobrino…

—Ya veo… acá afuera no es muy placentero estar con este calor, mejor será que pasemos.

La vieja asintió sin mirarle, pero solo en un parpadeo, una fracción de segundo en que se distrajo, el límite entre las dos tiendas pareció ensancharse y finalmente frente a ella se revelaba el nombre que su hermana mencionara varias ocasiones cuando aún vivían ambas en la misma casa.

Nuevamente tembló, y su rostro arrugado perdió color gradualmente, el hombre debió asistirla para cruzar el humeral porque una fuerza desconocida para ella la clavó a la acera de lo que ella hubiera llamado en otros días "mundo seguro" "mundo conocido" "mundo normal", todo lo que había creído firmemente se desvanecía, aceptaba lo que había negado por tanto y no había vuelta atrás, penetraba a ese mundo desconocido tal vez para nunca volver, ni ser ella misma nuevamente, no se dio por enterada cuando se hubo sentado a la mesa de un sitio apartado, pero sus manos encontraron donde recargarse y ya con la piernas sostenidas por algo más que su fuerza ahora desvanecida, dejó la cabeza al frente y soltó a llorar.

El hombre que la había traído se preguntaba si debía llevarle algo de tomar, y si debía hacerlo, qué era lo que tenía que ser para no romper el esquema, su esposa estaba fuera, al menos eso decía la nota y la señora de la limpieza no había prestado la mayor atención. Se rascó la barbilla meditando, y optó por lo que era más simple y sano, llamar a Harry.

.

Harry se había tapado la boca justo a tiempo como para no escupir directo a la cara de Hermione el bocado que tenía, Ron, sin embargo, no le importó escupir lo que tenía, que para fortuna del reporte que esperaba ser atendido a un lado del escritorio de Harry, no era mucho.

La única mujer presente no encontraba divertida la situación, a tantos años de la última guerra mágica y la paz absoluta se veía distante todavía, había aún magos que creían en la pureza de la sangre y pese a que ninguno se alzaba en contra con la formalidad de un acto bélico a gran escala, siempre había personas no mágicas que terminaban enroladas con el mago menos indicado, y, como en el caso que acababa de contarles, obtenían estornudos con abundante mucosa por tres días seguidos. Aparentemente inocentes bromas sin efectos graves, pero siempre impulsadas por un desprecio heredado, un sentimiento de superioridad que para Hermione no debía permitirse.

—Vamos Hermione, si le estornudas mocos verdes en la boca de quien te va a besar es gracioso.

—No, no lo es Ron, es asqueroso, y cruel, la pobre chica es la burla de toda la escuela.

—Debiste permitir que les borraran la memoria, Hermione.

—No, ninguno conoció la causa, ni vio al mago, ni era un color extraño, era solo una gran mucosidad, solo fue un mal momento para estornudar, además, eran más de cuatrocientas personas, sin contar a los asistentes de escena. No se comprometía en absoluto cualquier cláusula del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto.

Harry buscaba algo para limpiarse y retirar lo que había sacado accidentalmente, nada en todo el día había parecido tan entretenido como el reciente momento de furia idealista de su amiga. Aunque concordaba con ella en ciertos aspectos de visión, era imposible no reírse cuando ella lo contaba, tal como lo contaba.

Esa mañana tal vez se hubiera quedado dormido, pero Ron, que no sabía perder el tiempo a solas, le había buscado hacía una media hora mas o menos, y hacía unos diez quince minutos que había entrado su compañera a la oficina con las manos en la cintura y un discurso sobre "las muchas ocupaciones que había y que ellos no tomaban en serio". Regañándoles estuvo por unos diez minutos, y los últimos cinco fueron para el motivo de su mal humor previo a encontrarlos haciendo nada.

Ella había dejado la puerta abierta, y sin hacerse esperar las notas interdepartamentales entraban una seguida de otra y las abría intercalando la conversación, luego las apilaba a su lado con tal de atenderlo en un rato más. Ya se había limpiado, aunque tenía la sensación de tener aún algo dentro de la nariz, resignadamente escuchaba de nuevo el sermón de su amiga, no obstante, al desdoblar el último papel violeta pendiente, su cara se contrajo toda en un gesto severo poco usual en él. Sus compañeros lo notaron al instante, pues incluso se había puesto de pie haciendo la silla para atrás con un chirrido descuidado.

— ¿Harry?— preguntó Hermione.

— ¿Crees que habría problema si me desaparezco un rato?

— ¿Todo bien?

—No lo sé, Neville dice que tengo que ir al Caldero, que es urgente.

Los Weasley intercambiaron miradas pero ninguno agregó nada más y la mujer asintió para hacerle saber a Harry que ellos cubrirían cualquier imprevisto.

El mago salió de su oficina rápidamente, aún con el ceño fruncido y el papel en la mano, la determinación y la curiosidad iban por partes iguales, pero estaba convencido de que Neville no le llamaría por algo con poca importancia, era tal como lo decía, urgente.

Tras un rato en el ascensor, donde afortunadamente no se encontró con alguien interesado en prolongar una conversación más allá del cordial saludo, y el tramo pertinente hasta una zona "libre", finalmente apareció en el Caldero Chorreante. A su encuentro, tal como lo esperaba, apareció un angustiado Neville.

— ¡Harry!— exclamo.

—No sabía qué más hacer, creo que es grave, a Hannah le costó mucho calmarla…

Harry frunció más las cejas, como si fuera posible.

— ¿A quién?

—Ven.

Neville estaba aturdido, lo que había empezado con llanto se tornó en solo unos veinte segundos es una crisis histérica, y la vieja no dejaba que nadie se acercara, daba brincos como si temiera que le fueran a hacer algún daño, y el episodio duró unos veinte minutos tras los que debieron subirla a alguna de las habitaciones para no alarmar a los clientes que se sospechaban la naturaleza de la mujer. A esas alturas, Neville temía que hubiese sido atacada por algún mago extremista. Condujo a Harry hasta el número doce y torpemente abrió la puerta permitiéndole el paso.

—Está aquí.

Hannah salía en ese momento, silenciosamente, saludó a Harry inclinando la cabeza y desapareció en el corredor.

Harry decidió entrar, acercándose a la ventana donde le daba la espalda una mujer enfundada en una chaqueta color camello, una bufanda púrpura y un horrible sombrero verde de plumas. Miraba por la ventana, aparentemente Hannah había dejado que la ventana mostrara la vista de la calle muggle.

— ¿Hola?— dijo Harry siendo lo único que se le ocurrió para llamar la atención de la anciana. Esta lentamente se dio vuelta, despacio y temerosa, como quien mira detrás de su hombro a quien le ha estado siguiendo desde hacía varias calles con la intención de efectuar un asalto.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Tía Petunia?

La verdadera sorpresa se la había llevado Harry, nunca se había imaginado verla ahí, en una zona mágica, vestida así, en general volver a verla después de tantos años… ni siquiera podía concebir aquello como probabilidad y acarició la punta de su varita por debajo de la túnica ¿A qué venía eso? Las dudas lo asaltaron pasmando la expresión incrédula de su rostro y todo su cuerpo en general que no reaccionó cuando ella se levantó sacándose el sombrero despacio, como si al hacerlo todo a su alrededor fuera a desaparecer dejándola nuevamente sobre la acera entre dos tiendas cuyos dependientes estarían por llamar a la policía.

Sus pequeños ojos enmarcados de rojo por haber llorado, inflamados, con los párpados caídos y las arrugas bordeándolos completamente se clavaron en su sobrino que apenas había cambiado, se veía mucho más robusto, nada comparado con el pequeño enclenque que se había en su memoria rezagado a un rincón desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Sabía que Harry había visto una o dos veces a Dudley, y se enviaban una carta por Navidad, pero ni ella ni Vernon lo habían vuelto a ver, o pronunciar, una vez que pudieron ser libres de regresar a su casa. Pero tenerlo ahí frente a ella, un adulto de ridícula pero pulcra ropa, era como irreal.

Las cejas de la anciana se arquearon, sus ojos a punto de volver a desbordar llanto se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella se serenó, se contuvo, y llevó las manos hasta la bufanda que pensaba quitársela, pero a último momento solo se aferró a ella como si consistiera en un amuleto que la protegería, aunque eso fuera absurdo para Harry, su tía no creía en amuletos.

—Van a matarlo, Harry…— susurró más como un chillido de un animal dando un último respiro.

—Van a matarlo si no lo ayudas…— insistió dándose la vuelta rápidamente puesto que no había podido contener las lágrimas.

— ¿A quién?— preguntó Harry una vez que se hubo concentrado enteramente a lo que fuera que estaba por venir.

—Vernon siempre dijo que ya estábamos malditos, que no nos dejarían en paz… siempre quisimos creer que todo eran malas bromas de la gente rara….

Harry se hizo hacia atrás, ni estando en territorio mágico podía controlar su manera despectiva de referirse a todo lo relacionado con lo que no fuera "normal"

—Pero yo lo sabía, yo sabía lo que era en realidad, pero nunca les dije, porque pensé que todo estaba bien…

El mago se inclinó cuando ella volvió a flaquear en sus fuerza, pero se apoyó de la cama para no caer y decidió mejor sentarse ahí.

— ¿Como podía suceder una monstruosidad así?— dijo gimoteando, pero sin mirar a Harry, hasta entonces, él notó que su rostro estaba inflamado, y todo su ojo izquierdo estaba amoratado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Acaso los atacaron?— preguntó temeroso de recibir la respuesta, para su alivio, enseguida ella negó con la cabeza dándose cuenta de lo que Harry veía, se intentó cubrir con una de sus delgadas y huesudas manos.

—Fue un accidente, y fue también mi culpa ¡Oh Dudley! ¡Ya es tan grande y fuerte que a veces no se controla!

Harry volvió a su expresión dura, Dudley de más joven, siempre daba patadas y llegaba a golpear a sus padres, a veces por accidente, más con la intención de hacer berrinche que de lastimarlos, pero de ahí a pegarle con la misma saña que a él o alguno de los otros niños, nunca, y ya que era un hombre adulto, pegarle a su anciana madre, ya fuera por rabieta o mala intención, no le gustaba ni una ni otra.

—Yo quise entrometerme cuando Vernon dijo que no era nada que no se arreglara con unos golpes, Dudley estuvo de acuerdo ¿Cómo iba yo a contrariarlos?

Harry entrecerró los ojos poniéndose derecho ¿Realmente su tía pensaba que después de malcriarlo toda la vida, su hijo podría ser algo más que un insolente? Que además tenía la talla de un oso antes de invernar.

Soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Vernon dijo que era mi culpa, yo tengo la mala sangre, yo contaminé a su hijo… y a su nieto…

El mago volvió a tener una gesticulación ¿Acaso estaba tratando de decirle que…?

—Encerraron a Harold en el sótano, y Vernon lo azotó, lo van a dejar ahí hasta que termine el verano, está amordazado, vaciaron su habitación, desaparecieron las fotografías, como si no existiera, para que no… para que no…

— ¿Reciba su carta de Hogwarts?— preguntó adivinando más que seguro, solo había visto al niño unas dos veces y por menos de media hora que era lo que habían durado las visitas.

Petunia asintió y echó a llorar nuevamente cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Solo me dejan bajarle comida dos veces por semana, Vernon dice que el muchacho tiene que pasar desapercibido, que no va a permitirlo como contigo, que no va a dejar que la sangre de sus sangre se vuelva un monstruo ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Van a matarlo!

Harry se sentó del otro lado dejándose caer pesadamente.

— ¿Dudley de verdad lo aceptó?— preguntó con la voz irreconocible a fuerza de contener una creciente furia que no había sentido en años.

— ¿A su propio hijo?

—Vernon le asegura que es la cura…

— ¡Pero es que no está enfermo!— estalló el mago volviéndose a poner de pie.

— ¡¿Es que son idiotas? ¡No es una enfermedad!

Empezó a dar largos pasos de un lado, se sentía horrorizado y asqueado, porque lo peor del caso, era que Vernon estaba en lo correcto, si lograba infundirle miedo y poca estima al niño, si lograba traumatizarle a tal grado que no quisiera ni pronunciar palabra, sus poderes quedarían suprimidos, disminuidos a nada, y ciertamente, tal vez desaparecidos, como el mismo Neville que no fue sino hasta que comprendió su propia grandeza que fue capaz de escapar del estigma que su abuela había untado en él ¡O Merope!

Si el experimento de su tío daba resultados -y lo haría- no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría después ¿Organizaría pláticas para padre mugles que tienen hijos magos?

Se limpió la boca con la manga de la túnica aunque no tenía nada salvo un sabor amargo.

— ¿Y la madre?— preguntó él después de un rato.

— ¿También es una loca que está de acuerdo en torturar a su propio hijo?

—Ella abandonó a Dudley cuando le explicamos lo que sucedía, dijo que ese hijo no era suyo…

Harry dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared, tenía intenciones de reventarla pero no lo hizo.

—Un marido imbécil y un hijo sin cerebro. — escupió furioso.

Petunia solo volvió a llorar. Sabía que no tenía nada para ir a pedir, solo su propio orgullo doblado por el dolor que le partía el corazón con su nieto encerrado como bestia.

Harry no tenía deuda alguna, Harry no tenía compromiso alguno, Harry no estaba siendo afectado de ninguna manera directa, Harry no tenía la obligación de escuchar sus súplicas cuando ella solo tuvo para él un cuarto de escobas, ropa de segunda mano y sobras de comida.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Y bueno, un experimento más para Harry potter, como he dicho en "De goblins, pociones y otros menesteres";_

_Tal vez existan algunos errores de concordancia con la trama de la saga, pero muy ligeros, lo que sucede es que leí los libros en la secundaría, de eso ya pasó algunos ayeres. Cualquier cosa grave, por favor háganmelo saber, aunque desempolvaré el acervo para evitarlo._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	2. El odio es veneno del corazón

**El odio es veneno del corazón**

Harry se quitó los lentes para limpiarse la cara que estaba perlada de sudor, ya estaba cansado de leer, pero quería terminar el capítulo de ese libro esa misma noche. La luz amarilla que iluminaba el estudio le resultaba cansado en ocasiones, pero en realidad nunca pasaba tanto tiempo ahí, no como lo había hecho en los últimos dos días. Me metió la patilla de los lentes a la boca y suspiró queriendo asimilar la información que acababa de leer.

—Harry…— Ginny estaba en el vano de la puerta, nunca la cerraba, las cosas importantes o delicadas del trabajo se quedaban en la oficina, nunca en la casa.

—Ya están acostados los niños ¿Quieres cenar?

— ¿Ya se acostaron?

—Pasan de las diez.

La bruja caminó hacia él no queriendo molestar pero preocupada por el prolongado ayuno que había tenido desde la mañana. Harry se hizo para atrás y la dejó recargarse en el escritorio frente a él. Quedaron en silencio mirándose como si llevaran una conversación íntima y delicada, Ginny empezó a jugar con su sortija, dándole vueltas sobre su dedo, no sabía qué decirle, cómo ayudarle, habían conseguido todos los libros que hablaran del tema y los habían dividido entre él y Hermione, pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto, el acantilado que se habría entre el sistema existente y los problemas reales se hacía cada vez más profundo y distante un extremo de otro. Las diferencias entre magos y no mágicos eran palpables, la actitud de ayuda y protección parecía en realidad una puesta en escena para fingir superioridad.

—Come algo Harry, mañana debes regresar a la oficina, yo revisaré un rato mientras los niños juegan.

—Gracias, Ginny.

Realmente no tenía hambre, pero su esposa estaba siendo comprensiva, había ofrecido su casa, compartir las habitaciones de sus hijos, sus cosas, ser ella quien le cuidara.

—Sería tan fácil enviar a Kreacher.

—El ministerio intervendría inmediatamente.

—Lo sé.

—Son sus padres, Harry. Y son muggles, no puedes intervenir en sus asuntos…

El teléfono empezó a sonar estridentemente, Harry dio un salto, lo había instalado porque Hermione insistía en ello ya que le resultaba más conveniente para comunicaciones rápidas sin aparecerse en la casa uno del otro, pero realmente si sonaba tres veces en un mes, dos eran para ofrecerle seguros, televisión por cable y tarjetas de crédito. Al segundo timbre se escucharon las maldiciones de Kreacher, el viejo elfo odiaba el aparato y cada que sonaba su humor se agriaba más durándole las maldiciones hasta el otro día, jalaba de sus orejas e incluso, Harry aseguraba que le daba un tic en el ojo derecho.

—Diga… — respondió Ginny que había salido del despacho hacia la sala para tomar la llamada, ya que aunque el elfo odiara el timbre con todo sus ser, no haría nada para callarlo.

—¡Hola! Ah, ya, un momento… Harry, es Hermione.

Harry saltó tomando el inalámbrico, su esposa se había acostumbrado rápido a usarlo, a diferencia de Ron que seguía pegando de gritos casi tragándose la bocina.

— ¿Qué tienes?

—_Nada. Pero antes de que me cuelgues, respóndeme algo ¿Tienes aún tus documentos de registro civil? Los que usaban los Dursley para inscribirte al colegio._

—No estoy seguro, creo que se quedaron en Stonewall, aunque nunca fui, mi tía Petunia me inscribió.

—_Hay que recuperarlos._

— ¿Eso es relevante, Hermione?

—_Harry, simplemente no existe ni existirá ninguna ley mágica que te permita meterte en los asuntos de muggles, pero tú eres primo hermano de Dudley, pariente cercano y directo, así que las leyes de muggles te permitirán tomar la custodia de Harold si demuestras lo que su padre ha hecho._

—Hermione, eres un genio ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

—_Por que ya piensas exclusivamente como mago, Harry. Tienes que recuperar esos documentos, así podrás corroborar que creciste con ellos como su hijo adoptivo._

—Entiendo, mañana tengo que ir a la oficina, pero podría darme una vuelta por la tarde.

—_Avísame cuando los tengas, le pediré a mi padre que busque a un abogado._

—Gracias.

—_Descansa un poco ¿Quieres?_

—Igual tú.

Harry colgó pero se quedó mirando el teléfono un largo rato. Stonewall. Realmente no había pensado en una solución no mágica, menos una que involucrara su pasado como muggle, el pasado que no le gustaba y la vida que nunca llevó, que de no haber recibido su carta de aceptación tal vez abría constituido su único mundo ¿Cómo habría sido él de no haber dejado nunca a los Dursley?

Habría ido a Stonewall, con esa muda de elefante por uniforme, separado de Dudley tal vez habría hecho algún amigo, tal vez. Aunque se le había asegurado que no sería sencillo tampoco.

—Vamos a dormir.— dijo Ginny jalándole del brazo. Se dejó conducir sin poner atención ni resistencia, como si hubiera caído sobre él algún tipo de encantamiento que hacía a su mente trabajar en un plano anterior al que estaba viviendo, un universo alterno de él trabajando en… ¿En qué?

Cambiándose de ropa, dejó la túnica colgada a un lado y se metió entre las sábanas.

¿En que trabajaría si fuera muggle? Era una respuesta que tenía que encontrar para poder demostrar que tenía empleo y podía cuidar de Harold…

Había visitado a su primo unas dos veces antes, en navidad, y las dos veces que fue recibido quedaban siempre en silencio, James y Albus conocían a Harold, el muchacho estaba hecho al mismo molde de su padre pero fue incapaz de intimidar a James que servía de muro entre él y Albus, siempre más pasivo. Sin embargo, una rivalidad nunca existió, y fueron capaces de llevar bien dos horas de juego antes de que los Potter decidieran marcharse.

Dudley era un imbécil, una enorme bestial cuya capacidad para fastidiar superaba con crecer su inteligencia, y estúpidamente pensó que esa tarde, cuando se despidieron, algo en él había aflorado como humanidad, evidentemente estaba equivocado, en esos momento tal vez vio el protocolo a decir antes de seguramente morir, lo que se esperaba que dijera pero que nos sentía realmente.

De ahí el silencio en las visitas, las postales de Navidad compradas en farmacias y solo una escueta firma ¿Por qué empeñarse en la farsa si realmente nunca habían aceptado la existencia del mundo mágico?

Lo primero que pudo responder fue: miedo.

Había miedo en los ojos del tío Vernon por perder todo aquello por lo que había trabajado, miedo en los ojos de la tía Petunia por su hijo, miedo en los de Dudley por su propia vida tal vez recordando la sensación de un dementor sobre él. Se marcharon por miedo, y el miedo no había desaparecido desde entonces aunque la guerra había terminado canalizándose a lo cercano, la magia había invadido sus vidas no solo por su presencia que repudiaron, Harry Potter nunca pudo pertenecer a ellos porque era diferente y arrastraba consigo la muerte de sus padres, la maldición de un mago tenebroso que los alcanzaría a ellos. Tanto escapar de eso, de los conflictos, las maldiciones, la muerte, y la magia golpeaba en las entrañas de su familia, en una generación que debería ser ajena y, sin embargo, se aferró con fuerza a la sangre Evans.

Estaba cansado, pero sobre todo molesto. Cerró lo ojos y decidió mejor dormir, la solución estaba dada, solo había que ejecutarla.

.

La noche era calurosa, como lo había sido el día y toda la semana. Debido a su sobrepeso Vernon dormía descubierto completamente y aún así sudaba un poco, sus ronquidos delataban su profundo sueño. Petunia mantenía los ojos abiertos como búho, mirándolo atentamente solo con la luz de la luna y los faroles que alumbraban la calle filtrando su luz por las cortinas traslúcidas de la ventana abierta, se seguía preguntando cómo podía dormir tranquilamente mientras en el sótano estaba su nieto, el hijo de su hijo recostado en el suelo duro, atado como perro, tal vez inconsciente.

Habían pasado dos días desde que se humilló frente a Harry yendo a llorarle y suplicar por ayuda, se la había prometido, pero no había tenido contacto de nuevo, tal vez le dijo eso solo para quitársela de encima y realmente no pensaba meterse en problemas.

Parpadeo rompiendo su transe cuando escuchó la televisión encendida en la habitación de al lado. Dudley había regresado a vivir con ellos cuando su esposa le dejó, estaban llevando un proceso de divorcio, ninguno mencionó al juez la existencia de Harold, ella quería borrarlo de su mente para siempre y Dudley no iba a arriesgarse a que supieran que estaba en el sótano. Ella había dicho que debido a que no tenía en dónde quedarse, quería la casa, si se negaba, hablaría sobre "el fenómeno". Así le había llamado, desconociéndolo completamente como su hijo o como ser humano, Vernon persuadió a Dudley de dejarla, e incluso dejarle el auto, que ya lo recuperarían cuando Harold fuera normal y no hubiera peligro del chantaje. Desde entonces había regresado a su habitación de soltero.

Ella era más delgada, no sentía el calor con tanta pesadez y por eso se cubrió con la delgada sábana de algodón. Harry no la iba a ayudar. Se convencía de ello con más fuerza a cada parpadeo del reloj digital que podía ver al otro lado de la cabeza de su esposo.

Vernon había sido muchas cosas pero nunca cruel. Siempre fue el marido con el que ella quiso casarse, el padre que muchos hijos hubieran querido, el mejor empleado. Ambos habían tenido sus pequeños errores, pero siempre fue por su hijo, por verle feliz. Pero nunca fue cruel.

Le miraba dormir, el subir y bajar de su voluminosa silueta y la vibración de sus vigores con cada ronquido le parecía tan normal como lo había sido toda la vida. Pero sabía que ya no lo era, que no podía ser normal que un abuelo incite y participe en la tortura de la sangre de su sangre, que permanezca inmutable, que pueda dormir creyendo que de verdad hacía las cosas bien.

Recordó a su padre cuando el secreto de Lily fue revelado, por solo unos segundos vio en sus cejas la contracción del enfado, la apenas visible mueca de sus labios cuando no aprobaba algo, y pensó que tal vez a él le parecería una abominación. Pero no fue así, o al menos no dijo nada en voz alta, solo se distancio un poco, quizás para pensar bien las cosas y después, cuando comprendió todo, cuando se le mostró lo que la sangre de su hija podía hacer, cayó preso del amor de padre orgulloso.

Habían crecido bajo las enseñanzas de una iglesia que predicaba que aquello que no era natural no podía ser bienvenido en el reino de los cielos. Los domingos iban sin falta a misa, ella y Lily cantaban en el coro y su padre ayudaba en todo lo que podía al ministro, su madre siempre era la primera en levantar la mano para servir en los eventos. Nadie con esas creencias habría aceptado bien la noticia. Sin embargo, sucedió, desde que Lily recibió esa carta no hubo más misa los domingos, no más coro ni alabanzas al dios creador que repudia la magia, ni tampoco escuchar al ministro que hablaba de la influencia divina y las acciones del demonio.

Porque no iban a condenar a su hija.

Ella los odió, por muchas cosas pero especialmente por la forma en que volcaron todo el mundo para consentir aquello, por ceder a la influencia de un mundo incongruente y monstruoso. Ahora ella odiaba a Vernon por no poder siquiera reconocer que hechicero o no, ese niño era su nieto.

Nunca le harían perder su magia. Era como si pretendieran que viviera sacándole el corazón o los pulmones, imposible, improbable, tal vez pasaría ahí todo una vida y al final aún fuera capaz de cambiar el color de sus peces.

Harry no la iba ayudar. A él no le importaba ni le afectaba, tal vez hasta pensara que era un justo castigo. Le había dado un número de teléfono para que le llamara en caso de emergencia, pero no se había atrevido siquiera a marcar para comprobar que fuese una broma.

Lentamente se levantó sin dejar de ver a Vernon.

Cuando lo conoció era cuando mucho la mitad de su volumen actual aunque era ya bastante grande, y tenía más cabello, ligeramente largo peinado todo hacia atrás. Vestía un pantalón caqui y un jersey amarillo de rombos. Lo conoció en la cafetería de la oficina, él quería un expresso y se había molestado porque la camarera le dio un capuccino.

A ella le habían dado un expresso cuando lo que quería era un capuccino.

Fueron novios menos de un año.

Se casaron en marzo.

Dudley nació tres años después.

Ni siquiera se había imaginado que algo así podría pasar, ni siquiera pudo concebir la idea de que su primer novio, su esposo, fuera el motivo de un odio agudo y profundo que la pinchaba al escuchar los chillidos de Harold.

Harold se llamaba el padre de Vernon, por eso le nombraron así.

Tomó la almohada con sus manos huesudas apretando la funda con fuerza.

No se acordaba si le contó el secreto de su hermana antes o después de casarse, seguramente fue antes… sí antes, ya recordaba su rostro, su voz, su condescendencia que ella no tenía la culpa de Lily...

.

Un alarido de Kreacher levantó a Harry de golpe, y le costó unos segundos notar que no había sido primero el elfo quien chilló, sino el teléfono.

— ¡Kreacher odia al aparato muggle!— gimió apareciendo en el cuarto de Harry con el mencionado causante de su sufrimiento en manos que tenía la luz roja encendida de llamada entrante. Harry se frotó los ojos y recibió el teléfono.

— ¿Si?— preguntó más dormido que despierto.

— _¿El señor Harry Potter?_

—Sí.

Se incorporó con trabajo, Ginny también se había despertado -y tal vez todos en la casa con el grito del elfo- y le miraba con los ojos abiertos con dificultad.

—_Disculpe la hora pero necesitamos que venga inmediatamente a la jefatura de policia de Little Whinging._

— ¿Qué sucede?— a Harry se le esfumó el sueño y se levantó de la cama.

—_Tenemos aprendidos a su tíos y primo, es usted el único pariente del niño Harold Dursley y necesitamos que venga a firmar unas formas de hospitalización para él._

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Cómo está? ¡¿Qué sucedió?

—_El médico le ha revisado, tiene lesiones serias pero su vida no corre peligro, aún así requiere cirugía…_

—Iré para allá.

Harry encendió las luces y sacó del guardarropa un conjunto que usaba cuando requería dejar el mundo mágico.

— ¿Harry?

—Llama a Hermione, dile que vaya a la comisaría de Little Whinging. Arrestaron a los Dursley y Harold está en el hospital.

Ginny salió de la cama rápidamente para hacer lo que se le pedía.

—Y envía una lechuza al ministerio, tal vez tío Vernon arme un escándalo.

—Iré contigo.— sentenció la pelirroja también empezando a vestirse mientras esperaba que el teléfono diera tono en la casa de su hermano.

—Kreacher.— llamó Harry al elfo que seguía tirando de sus orejas.

—Si no regresamos esta noche, que los niños se levanten a la hora de siempre, que desayunen y si son las diez y seguimos sin regresar, llévalos con Ted ¿Entendido?

—Kreacher levantará a los jóvenes amos a las nueve y desayunaran a las nueve treinta: avena, jugo de calabaza y tarta de melaza. A las diez en casa del señor Ted Lupin. Kreacher lo hará, pero Kreacher no tocará de nuevo el aparato muggle.

—Lo dejaré desconectado, las únicas dos personas que podrían llamarme estarán conmigo.

Harry y Ginny estaban ya vestido, la llamada pendiente la había tomado Ron, y su hermana le encargó enviar la lechuza.

—Dice Hermione que no vayas a aparecerte. Que tomemos un taxi.

—Eso ya lo sé.— masculló de mal humor aunque en realidad aparecerse en alguna calle cercana que podía recordar había sido su primer pensamiento.

De repente empezó a sentir algunas agruras en el estómago, un hueco, un puñado de duendecillos, y todo en solo el tiempo que le tomó bajar las escaleras para salir de la casa. Respiró profundo, algo en todo eso no le gustaba.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Andaba muy fría respecto a Petunia y su relación, pero creo que no me comí nada importante._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	3. Sonríe aunque la sonrisa sea triste

**Sonríe, aunque la sonrisa sea triste**

— ¡Harry!— Hermione agitó la mano para llamar su atención justo a la entrada de la comisaría.

— ¿Ya viste a Harold?— preguntó el mago bajándose del auto amarillo pagando el importe al conductor. Era un precio absurdo, pero la hora lo justificaba hasta cierto punto. Ginny se desabrochó el abrigo, hacía realmente mucho calor y las prendas muggles a diferencia de las mágicas, no se aclimataban automáticamente.

—No me dejan, pero el abogado está en camino, es un amigo de mi padre, le expliqué el problema y dice que tienes todas las de ganar, pero que necesitará un poco de tiempo para conseguir unos papeles.

— ¿Exactamente qué le explicaste?— preguntó Harry vagamente espantado por todos los inconvenientes burocráticos que de ello se desprendieran.

—Todo.

Harry parpadeo por unos instantes incrédulo de esa respuesta.

— ¿Que lo tiene encerrado porque es un mago? — Hermione asintió.

— ¿Qué hay del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto? ¿Cómo se lo tomó? ¿Qué le vamos a decir al Ministerio?

—Tranquilo, su hijo se casó con una bruja y a su nieto él lo crió ya que sus padres…— Hermione se relamió los labios.

—Ellos murieron en la guerra, el muchacho es asistente en mi departamento ¿Puedes creer la coincidencia?

—No, la verdad es que no. Entremos.

Harry dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y sin esperar a nadie, entró a la comisaría dirigiéndose al escritorio más cercano.

—Soy Harry Potter, vengo por los Dursley.— dijo escuetamente mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a la joven oficial que le dio solo una mirada antes de ponerse de pie y pedirle que la siguiera.

—El detective Jonh Storm está a cargo del caso, él fue el primero en llegar a la escena.

— ¡¿La escena?!— se escandalizó Harry imaginando inmediatamente la pequeña casita llena de cinta de precaución y forenses tomando fotos de todo. El detective se adelanto despidiendo con una seña a la mujer.

—No se alarme, señor Potter, hable con usted hace un rato, como le he dicho, su sobrino se encuentra… relativamente bien, está en el hospital en estos momentos, iremos para allá en un instante, pero antes quiero hablar con usted. Tome asiento por favor.

El detective Storm era un hombre rubio, alto y ancho de hombros, con una ligeramente notable barriga por falta de ejercicio, pero a pesar de la hora, casi las cuatro de la mañana, se veía completamente lúcido y arreglado con la camisa blanca bien planchada y el traje caqui sin mancha alguna. Amable y con un tono de voz regio para hablar, acercó una silla a su escritorio y volvió a hacer la invitación a sentarse. Harry así lo hizo.

—Señor Potter, la señora Petunia Dursley lo señaló como sobrino, hijo de su hermana fallecida ¿Es correcto?

—Sí, así es.

—También expresó la necesidad de que usted fungiera como tutor legal de Harold Dursley hasta que un juez dictamine otra cosa. Usualmente tenemos muy en cuenta este tipo de cosas, casi sin discutir, no obstante, las circunstancias….

— ¿Por qué están arrestados? ¿Por qué Harold están el hospital?— preguntó astutamente el mago, no podía bajo ningún motivo revelar que él sabía de la tortura al niño. Y la estrategia funcionó muy bien para convencer al hombre de que realmente no sabía lo que sucedía.

—Tenemos un caso bastante fuerte de abuso infantil, le repito que Harold está, relativamente bien, tiene las muñecas rotas, la cirugía es para eso, contusiones y lesiones, ninguna compromete su vida. Señor Potter, cuando vaya al hospital será difícil de ver, yo mismo no puedo creer que hayan sido capaces de hacer algo así a un niño, de su propia familia, pero el médico me ha garantizado que no son daños permanentes, aunque con toda seguridad necesitará terapia psicológica…

Harry fue el que suspiró. Cerró los ojos para imaginarlo pero no pudo. A él le tocaron algunos castigos, pero nunca se vio tan mal, nunca fue a dar a quirófano.

—Unas horas antes de que le llamara, recibieron en urgencias la llamada de un vecino, reportó un disturbio doméstico bastante violento, enviaron a la patrulla, en esa zona residencial no hay antecedentes graves, pero el patrullero… Señor Potter, aparentemente Petunia Dursley planeaba escapar de la casa llevándose consigo al niño, pero Vernon y Dudley Dursley despertaron… fue todo un espectáculo macabro, el oficial debió pedir refuerzos, Vernon Dursley tenía una escopeta y apuntaba a la señora y al niño, una situación de rehenes que pudimos controlar en un récord de tiempo.

El mago agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¿Por qué la tía Petunia está arrestada si evidentemente ella trataba de proteger a Harold?— preguntó, pues lo había planteado como si ella hubiera sido víctima también.

—Verá, es que ella primero trató de matarlo, según Vernon Dursley lo sofocó con la almohada, aparente perdió el conocimiento y ella lo dio por muerto, pero se recuperó a los pocos minutos y fue cuando frustró su escape.

Harry no tuvo que fingir nada en ese momento, en su cara no había otra cosa que la verdad que cruzaba por su mente y no podía asimilar. Tal vez, incluso, se puso pálido.

—Parece sorprendido.

— ¡Claro que lo estoy!— exclamó poniéndose de pie.

—Asumo entonces que usted desconocía los antecedentes de violencia familiar.

Harry volvió a sentarse, y sintió sobre él, la mirada escrutadora del detective. Agachó la cabeza y lo pensó muy bien, maldijo para sí mismo y contempló la posibilidades de mentira, no sabía exactamente qué habían dicho sus tíos por lo que no sabía qué decir.

—Yo viví toda mi infancia con ellos, mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé…

— ¿Sufrió alguna clase de abusos?

Se apresuró a negar.

—No me querían, eso era un hecho, y mis problemas con Dudley eran los mismos que cualquier otro niño, era un bravucón en general, nada especial conmigo, pero de ahí a terminar en el hospital, jamás.

—Necesitaremos hacer algunos trámites, protocolo…

— ¿Puedo hablar con ella, con mi tía?

—Solo unos minutos.

.

Petunia Dursley no estaba sola en la celda, había otras dos mujeres, al ver al detective y el visitante, prontamente se contonearon a la puerta luciendo sus cortas ropas en una insinuación deliberada de lo que ofrecían. El inconveniente de vivir en un pueblo pequeño, era que los detenidos estaban juntos sin importar la naturaleza de su arresto, solo se dividía hombres de mujeres y son espacio para nada más.

—Vamos oficial _Jonny_, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. — dijo melosa una.

Pero el hombre paso de ella y llamó a la anciana, indignada, con ropa de dormir cubierta con el abrigo que seguramente alcanzó a tomar del perchero a último momento, se puso de pie avanzó tiesa y fría a Harry. Sus delgados labios fruncidos daban la impresión de tener solo una puntita de encaje por boca, instintivamente Harry se afianzó a laos barrotes y recargó a cabeza.

— ¿Por qué…?— murmuró, pero el oficial estaba ahí, no podía preguntarle ¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?, todo podría ser una pequeña trampa para usarse en su contra y con el tiempo se había hecho absurdamente precavido respecto a lo que hacer y decir en determinados casos. Petunia no acortó la distancia, se mantuvo unos dos pasos alejada, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

En una primera impresión parecería una vieja arrogante y cruel con quien la visitaba, como si él tuviera la culpa de lo que sucedía, como si le recriminara silenciosamente los eventos acontecidos esa noche. Pero antes de que Harry se molestara, alcanzó a ver el brillo de las lágrimas retenidas en los ojos, la furia por lo que creyó prepotencia se disipó pero ningún otro sentimiento se manifestó en su pecho confundido.

Un suave vacío escaló desde su estómago, pero no le causó vértigo, sino más bien una sensación de frescura, justo para calmar sus bríos.

—Mi hermana usó esa magia para salvarte ¿No?— preguntó con la voz quebrada pero resistiéndose a doblarse, Harry bajó la mirada.

—Dumbledore me lo dijo en la carta, yo creía que era estúpido, pero él estaba seguro de que fue el amor lo que te salvó.

El pequeño interés del detective se esfumó. Entendiendo que tendrían una plática de reflexión y descartando la palabra "magia", les dejó a solas sin sospecha de que realmente hablarían sobre Harold y lo que sería de él.

—Pensé que podría ¿Quién no puede amar? Bruja o no, quise creer que podría solo con eso, pero yo no tengo magia alguna, yo no soy nada, nada como lo fue Lily que hasta en eso me superó…

El silencio reinó, las otras dos mujeres se habían retirado al otro lado de la minúscula celda acurrucadas contra la pared sobre lo que fungía como cama y banco.

—Hiciste… hiciste algo que jamás se me ocurrió que harías… yo… pienso que tal vez fue lo mejor…

—Si yo estoy aquí ¿Quién estará con Harold?— preguntó ella finalmente cediendo a la presión de una de sus lágrimas y dejando ir su voz a un agudo gemido.

—Llamé a un abogado, no debería tardar en llegar, yo me haré cargo de él, pero intentaremos sacarte de aquí…

Harry suspiró y se sujetó con más fuerza a los barrotes que no había soltado en ningún momento. No esperaba una negativa, la había visto quebrar su orgullo para buscarle pidiendo ayuda, rindiéndose a la monstruosidad del mundo que no aceptaba y esa noche había cruzado otra línea, la de sumisión al modelo de hombría y seguridad que ciegamente había adorado por años, se había armado de valor, pero esa energía se debilitaba a cada minuto que pasaba, como una carga de adrenalina que se esfuma lentamente.

—… No quiero que vuelva….

El mago levantó la mirada con los ojos claros en la anciana que temblaba como hoja sacudida por el viento pero que se aferra al árbol que la sostiene.

—No quiero que vuelva a ver a Vernon, a Dudley… ni a mi… no quiero que regrese a nuestro mundo, quiero que se quede allá, con los suyos, mejor aún si pudiera olvidarnos.

Harry golpeó el metal con una mano haciéndolo cimbrar. El vacío incrementó el frío de su cuerpo, empeñándose en apagar las llamas de la rabia que lo invadía. Él nunca fue bueno conteniendo el sentimiento abrazador de la furia, era una sensación a la que estaba acostumbrado a mirar estallar envolviendo todo a su alrededor, cuando le ocultaban información, cuando no comprendía lo que sucedía, cuando no podía controlar las cosas que amenazaban desde las sombras.

La furia era parte de él, iracundo y decidido, a diferencia de su madre, era del dolor y la rabia de donde sacaba sus más poderosos hechizos. Con todo y eso, estaba ahí, callado y sereno, tal vez con ojos de hielo, pero paciente mirando inquisidor la decisión de alguien pobre de agallas. El frío se agitó en su estómago, lo imaginaba como una escarcha que escala a soplidos medidos por donde empieza a subir la temperatura que es preludio de la explosión.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres?— preguntó con una voz que no le pareció la suya, sintió un estremecimiento por eso pero se mantuvo firme a diferencia de ella que se vaciaba de cualquier último amago de fuerza.

—Esta es en efecto, la última despedida.— sollozó.

El mago se separó de la reja al tiempo en que el detective entraba anunciado la llegada del abogado.

—Vamos por el niño.— sentenció Harry dando una última mirada a ese pasado infeliz, ya frágil e insignificante.

Petunia miró a Harry alejarse de ella dándole la espalda ¡Tanto que había crecido! En Little Whinging dejó a un muchacho enfrentando su destino, y en esos momentos tenía a un hombre que había resultado vencedor ante la muerte e iba por otra batalla, una que no le correspondía.

La mueca de su boca finalmente aflojó la sensación de orgullo mancillado y surgió de ahí una sonrisa que hacía mucho no expresaba… pero el reflejo al verdadero sentimiento que la embargaba se vio a la altura de sus ojos llorosos.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_u.u_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	4. Perdonar pero no olvidar

**Perdonar pero no olvidar**

Harry palmeo la barra mientras esperaba que la poción estuviese lista. Solo faltaban dos minutos para que terminara su tiempo al fuego, dos largos y lentos minutos de los ocho originales. La precisión era uno de los puntos más importantes para él, las pociones, uno de sus inesperados talentos requerían de eso y más.

Cerró los ojos cansado, no del cansancio físico, más bien mental, había dado muchas vueltas, demasiados pensamientos y recuerdos para un solo día.

Le habían dado el alta a Harold alrededor de la nueve de la mañana. Un sinfín de papeles para firmar y la visita del trabajador social para comprobar las nuevas condiciones en las que viviría, por lo que debieron ocultar gran parte de la decoración que pudiera revelar algo del mundo mágico.

La habitación estaba demasiado caliente, Ginny se había reusado terminantemente a que usara la cocina para realizar pociones, así que tenía su despensa en el sótano junto con los calderos y otros menesteres propios de la materia, peor no había ventanas, así que el calor se encerraba con facilidad.

Tamborileo los dedos, faltaba un minuto.

Harold había estado callado durante todo el viaje desde que lo recogieron en el hospital, no había preguntado ni por su padre, ni sus abuelos, ni nada. Solo un mutismo prolongado y tedioso, sus ojos azules lucían apagados, el cabello rubio opaco y descolorido, la piel amarillenta. Había perdido bastante peso respecto a la última vez que lo vieron hacía ya varios años.

¿Por dónde empezar una conversación?

Siete Sickles hacen un Galeón, veintinueve Knuts son un Sickle… no eso no.

—Me faltó comprar algo para personalizar la habitación, pero quería que eso lo escogieras tú. Las sábanas son amarillas ¿Está bien? — preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa tímida, ella tenía un conflicto similar a cómo empezar una charla casual. Harold la miró con cierto aire ausente, como si le hubiera hablado en un idioma extraño. Y no respondió.

Harry soltó un suspiro. Finalmente vieron la casa aparecer al final de la calle y con ella el atisbo de un futuro incierto e inquietante. Miró con poco interés su jardín del que regularmente se sentía orgulloso, el buzón perfectamente ordinario donde decía con letras verde esmeralda "Potter". El camino de gravilla, el pórtico…

Hacía treintainueve años a él lo habían llevado al pórtico de los Dursley, con el mismo punto inseguro, su tía no se cansaba de repetirle que ese día fue de lo más… ¿Qué palabra uso? Terrible… no, fatal. Por una amenaza de Dumbledore, por una pizca de lástima, lo que fuera, no lo botaron a un orfanato, en cambio le asignaron un espacio bajo las escaleras, el cuarto lugar de la mesa, la ropa heredada de Dudley.

—Está lista…— murmuró apagando la flama y alcanzando una cuchara para ponerla en una botella, y quedó aun suficiente para un vaso aparte.

Subió con él hasta la habitación que habían conjurado especialmente para el niño. De manera casi obsesiva se había asegurado de que tuviera la misma dimensión que las otras, ni más ni menos. La cama, el guardarropa, un escritorio con lámpara, un librero. Todo lo más elemental, todo lo particular lo comprarían en conjunto con él. El terapeuta había recomendado que no recogieran nada de sus cosas de la casa Dursley, aunque mucho dudaba que quedara algo, Vernon y Dudley se habían desecho de todo con tal de negar su existencia.

James había estado receloso, no le agradaba del todo su primo, había habido un par de roces con Albus, pero Lily en cambio estaba absurdamente emocionada. Llegaron a la casa, prudente como nunca lo había sido, James ordenó a Kreacher no aparecerse hasta que lo llamaran, de manera que le ahorraran la primera confrontación con el mundo mágico, posponiéndola hasta cuando su padre lo creyera pertinente.

Le condujeron hasta la habitación, Ginny le ayudó a recostarse, su rehabilitación no estaba del todo completada, estada débil, física y emocionalmente. Después le dejaron solo, pendientes aún de cómo hacerle saber algunas cuestiones que serían de vital importancia para su futuro inmediato.

La puerta estaba cerrada, Ginny un rato antes le había subido algo para cenar y le había ayudado a comer, aunque no fue capaz de hacer que terminara todo.

Harry llamó a la puerta pero entró de todos modos. Harold estaba despierto, miraba por la ventada, con las luces apagadas, iba a encenderlas pero Ginny le había comentado que parecían molestarle así que solo caminó hasta la silla que estaba junto a la cama. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de noche y una última vez volvió a pensar cómo empezar a hablar con él.

— ¿Crees en la magia, Harold?

El niño reaccionó bruscamente con un escalofrío tremendo, agitó rápidamente la cabeza y se encogió en las sábanas.

—Tío Vernon te dijo que no existía tal cosa ¿No es así?

No hubo respuesta. En la mente de Harry se dibujó la imagen de su tío, como él lo recordaba, rojo de rabia, con su papada más prominente por el encogimiento de cuello que hacía al molestarse. Los ojos pequeños y chispeantes junto con esa total seguridad de que no podía existir algo que él no lograra comprender. Una escena de esa misma cara rabiosa en el espacio pequeño de su desván bajo la escalera justo antes de que cerrara la puerta con seguros, como el celador al preso. Después solo la oscuridad y el polvo que caía cuando Dudley subía o bajaba intencionalmente a saltos.

—Bebe esto…— le dijo recordando de pronto el vaso con la poción púrpura.

Harold levantó las manos pero se quedó en el intento de sostener por su cuenta el vaso que casi cayó de no ser porque Harry lo detuvo a tiempo. Le ayudó a beberlo con sorbos lentos hasta que se lo hubo terminado todo, justamente cuando lo hizo cayó profundamente dormido. Poción para dormir sin soñar, le ahorraría las pesadillas que había advertido el médico, había estado teniendo. Tal vez, una buena noche de sueño le haría bien a su ánimo, le haría bien a los dos, volvió a servir el vaso llevándoselo a su propia habitación, él se tomaría el resto, no quería soñar con Vernon Dursley cerrando la puerta de su alacena mientras gritaba a todo pulmón que la magia no existía.

.

—… Papá… — llamó muy suavemente Lily moviendo el hombro de su padre que seguía profundamente dormido.

—Papi, Harold no está…— dijo con insistencia. Pero fue su madre la que saltó de la cama como si una cuerda hubiera jalado de ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Me desperté para ver si ya quería hablar conmigo y no estaba en su cama, luego fui a ver si estaba en el baño y tampoco, y no está en la cocina.

— ¡Harry! — llamó enseguida moviendo a su esposo con más brusquedad pero consiguiendo despertarlo.

— ¡Harry! ¡Harold no está!

Harry parpadeó un par de veces para desenmarañarse del sueño, y se incorporó buscando sus lentes en la mesa de noche.

— ¿Qué?

Ginny ya se había puesto la bata y jalaba a su esposo por el pasillo hasta la habitación del niño que habían colocado contigua a la suya.

Efectivamente no había nadie ahí.

— ¿Llamamos a la policía muggle? — preguntó Ginny, Harry negó con la cabeza y regresó a su habitación para vestirse a toda prisa.

— ¡Kreacher! — llamó en un grito y el elfo apareció frente a él inmediatamente.

— ¿A qué hora salió?

—A las siete treinta, Kreacher estaba lustrando la vajilla en ese momento. Kreacher no lo detuvo porque el joven amo James le dijo a Kreacher que no debía ser visto.

Harry chasqueó la lengua ante la defensa del elfo.

—Búscalo, pero no aparezcas frente a él, en cuanto lo encuentres ven a mi. — ordenó y el elfo volvió a desaparecer.

Justamente estaban bajando las escaleras cuando Kreacher volvió a hacer su aparición con una expresión de hastío en la cara.

—Esta camino a la casa Dursley. Horrible barrio de muggles. — sentenció. Pero en ese momento Harry no tenía ganas de reprenderlo por el comentario, no tenía tiempo para eso. Contrariado por la decisión del chico optó por sencillamente aparecerse en la sala de los Dursley.

La casa estaba completamente vacía, la aparición tuvo un ligero fallo de dimensiones, habían cambiado los sillones del lugar que él recordaba y casi cayó por culpa de eso, no obstante, fuera de ese incidente, solo hubo silencio y un frío que calaba los huesos soplando por la deshabitada vivienda.

Serían ya las nueve, el camino era largo aún en auto, así que decidió esperar por Harold ahí mismo ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué pensaba que ganaría con ello? Paso una hora más en la que el mago quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Los cerrojos habían cedido por una llave que estaba siempre oculta en una de las plantas y Harold había encontrado sin dificultad. El niño tosió por la ráfaga de aire rancio que le dio la bienvenida pero avanzó con pasos firmes por el pequeño vestíbulo. Cruzó el pasillo justo frente a la sala pero no se inmutó en voltear siquiera, así que no notó al hombre que ahí estaba.

Decididamente llegó a la alacena debajo de las escaleras y sus manecitas se afianzaron a la manillas jalando con fuerza arrancándole un débil quejido.

Sin hacer ruido Harry caminó detrás de él, vio la pequeña puerta ceder rompiéndose las cintas que indicaban precaución. Estiró la pequeña mano alcanzando la bombilla para encenderla, el mago frunció el ceño, ya no era más una alacena, era una nueva escalera que conducía a un sótano construido años después de su partida del número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Harold bajó las escaleras con pasó más titubeante y Harry no lo hizo sino hasta que el niño estuvo completamente abajo.

El silencio que se produjo fue casi tan solemne como las lágrimas que escaparon de los ojos azules del pequeño, su cuerpo entero se estremeció y finalmente el valor de sus piernas se esfumó dejándole caer de rodillas sobre el concreto.

Era un sótano pequeño, más grande que lo que fuera la alacena pero apenas calificaba como habitación. Había una cama desprolija pegada a la pared de donde se encontraban bien atornillados los soportes para lo que bien pudieron ser cadenas. Olía a humedad y suciedad, en la otra pared colgaban de clavos, como si fuesen herramientas de un garaje, varas de diferentes tipos, algunos paños, muchos de ellos manchados.

Harold sollozaba en silencio, lentamente Harry se acercó por detrás hasta que finalmente optó por no tocarlo y solo sentarse en las escaleras haciéndolas crujir. El niño lo escuchó, pero no hizo más que agazaparse contra sí mismo.

El mago no emitió comentario alguno, lo miraba de espaldas, tan pequeño, insignificante incluso para ser un Dursley, y completamente a merced de sus recuerdos. Tenía que ser duro, tenía que ser difícil venir a reconocer en persona que no había sido un sueño y en realidad todo lo que una vez fue amado, ya no existía mas que como odio.

Harry no quería cuestionar hasta qué punto él entendía lo que había ocurrido, se recordaba a sí mismo a sus once años de una manera similar, mirando el polvo caer y preguntándose condena de qué estaba pagando. Lo que había llevado a sus tíos de una decisión a otra, de conservarlo a marginarlo, de proveerlo a limitarlo, una dualidad que iba en conflicto con la aceptación de lo que era, de lo que había heredado de sus padres y ahora tenía Harold.

¿En ese momento la prueba de la vida era para él? Aquella prueba que a veces pone el destino, de esas de donde luego los muggles hacen películas en las cuales al final siempre hay una lección que cambia para siempre la vida del protagonista convirtiéndolo en una mejor persona de lo que era.

Su odio secreto por su pasado en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, su creciente furia contra los Dursley y contra todo lo que ellos representaban: la intolerancia, el rencor, la envidia, todo se concentraba en una sola persona, una única obligación tal vez para demostrar que él podía ser diferente como tutor, la prueba definitiva para dejar de una vez por todas, esa alacena.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_u.u en lo personal, la alacena debió ser una parte importante de Harry, como personaje, es la representación de todo el rencor e intolerancia de los Dursley, cuando lo mudaron a la ora habitación, no fue sino por miedo, en absoluto por aceptación, así que creo que de alguna manera al no existir esa transición, mucho de su pasado, de sus sentimientos, siguen ahí bajo las escaleras._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

___Aún no se acaba el primer mes del año, así que todavía vale: _¡Feliz año 2013!


	5. Hay que escuchar lo que hay que decir

**Hay que escuchar lo que hay que decir**

Ginny se había quedado dormida hacía largo rato aunque intentó hacerle compañía, aunque lo intentaba, ella simplemente no podía mantener el ritmo del insomnio de Harry. A veces se limitaba con dormir a su lado para dejarle saber que lo apoyaba, pero al menos uno de los dos tenía que tener un rendimiento adecuado durante el día.

Era la semana crucial para la vida de todo mago, las cartas de Hogwarts empezarían a ser repartidas luego de evaluar el talento mágico de los aspirantes. Hugo y Albus se reinscribirían, sería el primer año de Lily… quedaba aún lo de Harold… ¿También recibiría carta? ¿La magia latente que pudo haber manifestado sería suficiente?

Quizás sí la recibiría, Neville tenía también signos demasiado débiles aún para ser nacido de magos. Pero en cualquiera de los casos, el tiempo para decirle la verdad se acercaba. Si la recibía incluso debía darle toda la información que le permitiera valerse por sí mismo en el colegio ¿Sería él uno de los brabucones? ¿O sería él una de las víctimas? ¿James intercedería por él como lo hacía por Albus, o lo dejaría solo?

El mayor de sus hijos había dejado clara su postura respecto a que no estaba interesado en convertirse en el mejor amigo de un sujeto que gustaba de meterse con sus hermanos, pero quizás lo que no era capaz de ver en su necedad juvenil, era que el Harold pesado que conoció hacía años, había sido meticulosamente destruido por sus propios padres y abuelos. No le había dicho nada respecto a las condiciones en las que vivió los últimos meses, no tenía deseos de causar lástima para su sobrino pero tampoco sabía cómo manejarle las cosas, después de todo, solo tenía catorce años y una infancia demasiado cómoda para lograr algo de empatía. Se había limitado a explicarle que viviría con ellos debido a que su familia no era capaz de criar adecuadamente a un mago.

En el caso de que no recibiera la recibía, debería quedarse entonces con ellos todo el año, le inscribiría a una escuela ordinaria y tendría una vida tan normal como fuera posible, pero no podía obligar a Ginny a llevar una vida falsa de muggle solo por guardar apariencias, ni tampoco podía condenar a Kreacher a un destierro permanente al sótano lejos de la vista de su sobrino. Había que explicárselo de todos modos.

El sol empezó a salir, la luz matinal se filtraba por la finas corinas de la habitación iluminando todo de un azul muy pálido.

Escuchó un aleteo y el ulular de una lechuza… ya no podía postergarse más el asunto.

El ruido en la habitación de Lily no se hizo esperar, sus pequeños pasos apresurados bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa y enseguida a ella Albus. Pronto estuvieron de regreso al piso superior y un remolino en pijama rosa entró a su habitación agitando dos cartas.

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Harold tiene también una carta! ¡Harold irá a Hogwarts!

Harry parpadeó para encajar la realidad y extendió los brazos para recibir a su hija que había saltado sobre él agitando con fuerza los dos sobres.

Ginny se quejó un poco y se movió para no ser aplastada por su hija, poco a poco empezó a despertar. Harry tomó la carta de Harold para comprobar que no había error… y no lo había.

Luego de besar a su hija felicitándola por ser aceptada y tratando de sonreír lo más que podía para no hacerla sentir mal luego de que con tanta ilusión esperara ese momento, la dejó sobre la cama junto a su madre que ya estaba más lucida y había invitado también a Albus a meterse entre las sábanas ya que se había quedado plantado en el vano de la puerta si saber si estar feliz o no por a carta de Harold.

Harry dejó la habitación, tomó aire y revolvió el cabello de James que salía de su cuarto frotándose los ojos con pereza.

—Todos están en la habitación con tu madre.

— ¿Él también recibió su carta? — preguntó de mala gana.

—Sí.

— ¿Entonces ya se lo dirás?

—Tenía que hacerlo de todos modos. Vístete, Lily nos hizo prometer que iríamos de compras en cuanto recibiera su carta.

James asintió y regresó sobre sus pasos para hacer lo que le habían dicho. Harry se sintió ligeramente sorprendido, casi nunca obedecía con tanta rapidez, aunque quizás solamente no quería ser parte de la escena que estaba por acontecer.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Harold con cuidado, el niño dormía tranquilamente, todas las noches le daba un vaso de poción para dormir sin soñar. El sueño tranquilo y la comida que Lily preparaba habían mejorado en tan solo unas semanas su aspecto, si bien estaba realmente lejos de recuperar su peso original, tenía la certeza de que su esposo no consentiría que se convirtiera en una ballena joven.

Caminó hasta su cama moviéndolo con cuidado para despertarle.

—Harold.. — llamó suavemente.

Tuvo que hacer dos intentos más antes de conseguir un quejido.

—Necesito que despiertes.

Afuera de la habitación Lily había estallado en carcajadas por algo que en esos momentos no el importó, pero ayudaron a que Harold terminara de abrir los ojos.

—Tenemos que hablar. — dijo seriamente levantando un poco el volumen de su voz.

Los ojos azules del niño se hicieron aparentemente más grandes de lo usual.

— ¿Hice algo mal? — preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Había empezado a hablar con frases cortas hacia solo unos días. El doctor le había dicho que quizás debido al trauma tendría problemas de lenguaje, podría tartamudear o simplemente no volver a hablar. Para alivio de todos, aunque poco, era fluido. Ginny había consultado a algunos sanadores, pero aunque estos insistían en valorar personalmente al niño, le habían dado algunos consejos para mantener a flote la situación mientras se arreglaban los pendientes.

—No, nada de eso. — dijo Harry sentándose al pie de la cama. Harold no dijo nada más, permaneció atento aunque considerablemente más tranquilo.

—Pero es importante. Harold, las vacaciones van a terminar… y… tienes que ir al colegio…

El pequeño bajó la mirada, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba, quizás sus amigos se habían olvidado de él.

—No regresarás a tu colegio…

Harry empezó a relamerse los labios indeciso sobre como proseguir, había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensarlo pero nunca podía tener una idea clara de cómo abordar la situación, que era tan delicada como de vital importancia.

—Irás al colegio donde van James, Albus y Lily, ella empieza su curso también este año. Quizás sean compañeros de clase… depende…

Jugueteó un poco con la carta, si se la daba podía leer por su cuenta que estaba por empezar clases en una escuela de magia y hechicería, pero quizás pensaría que era una broma, o se aterraría.

¡Él a su edad salto de felicidad porque significaba que ya no viviría con los Dursley!

—Es una buen colegio, y es para estudiantes especiales… ahí aprenderás muchas cosas, harás amigos, quizás algunos rivales… Yo fui ahí cuando tenía tu edad y fue la cosa más increíble que pudo haberme sucedido en la vida, llegué a considerarlo mi verdadero hogar, junto con la casa de los Weasley, el lugar al que pertenecía y donde no era un chico raro…

Harold no lo miraba, pero vio que sus labios temblaron.

—La abuela me lo dijo…— susurró con la voz quebrada.

—La noches que nos íbamos a escapar de la casa me lo dijo ¿Hogwarts? El abuelo dijo que era un circo de fenómenos y chiflados.

Harry tomó aire exageradamente sintiendo de repente que habían abierto las ventanas de una habitación en la que se sofocaba.

—Dijo que su hermana y tú fueron ahí, que les enseñaron a ser... magos.

—Sí… el tío Vernon nunca lo aprobó. Él en realidad no aprobaba muchas cosas, Hogwarts fue una de ellas, pero no es nada de lo que él dice…

El silencio se apoderó del cuarto. La luz azul pálido se había convertido en un brillante amarillo dorado. Los tres chicos Potter bajaron las espaleras pasando frente a la puerta pero sin interrumpir su camino, solo Ginny, vestida y arreglada pasó a dar los buenos días a su sobrino con una sonrisa para luego seguir el trayecto directo a la cocina.

Harry le extendió su carta sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—Fuiste aceptado. Aunque no es obligatorio que vayas. — dijo por todo cometario. Harold tomó la carta rompiendo el sello de cera.

Tardó demasiado en leerla, o en atreverse a hacerlos, o quizás solamente en comprender. El mago miró de soslayo, seguía con los ojos fijos en el papel, la expresión neutra del rostro como si solamente leyera una invitación a una fiesta de cumpleaños de alguien a quien no conocía.

—Si lo deseas, puedes quedarte, ir a un colegio como en el que estabas antes… Ginny y yo podríamos enseñarte lo necesario para que no tengas problemas con… con… con tu magia…

El otro no dijo nada, solamente cerró la hoja dejándola sobre la mesa de noche y regresando enseguida las manos sobre su regazo. Abajo el barbullo seguía, escuchó la campana de la puerta y el escándalo de Ron. Seguramente pensaban hacer las compras juntos, como hacían cada año.

—… Quiero hacerlo. Quiero ir. — declaró Harold de repente regresando la atención de su tío a él.

Harry lo miró con mucho cuidado. No había emoción alguna en sus ojos, no estaba el reflejo siquiera de una sonrisa, así como tampoco había repulsión por la idea. Quiso imaginar entonces que era resignación y nada más. Aceptaba lo que era, pero le faltaba comprenderlo. Tiempo quizás, para que encontrara la grandeza de un mago.

—Vamos a desayunar. Nos espera un día muy largo.

Se puso de pie para dejar que se cambiara el pijama por algo de la ropa que le habían comprado. Al salir cerró la puerta a su espalda y volvió a soltar un suspiro. Para cuando se dio cuenta. Hermione, Ginny y Ron estaban frente a él con al expectativa de los resultados de aquella conversación.

—Irá. — fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, una nueva pregunta había surgido en su mente.

¿Realmente era lo correcto?

El trabajo como auror le había mostrado las mil formas por las que un mago se vuelve un mago tenebroso: rencor, venganza, dolor, odio… ¿Harold tenía alguna de esas? ¿Se daría cuenta a tiempo? ¿Podía hacer algo para cambiarlo haciéndose cargo de él? ¿Y si fallaba como tutor?

Ginny rió un poco y lo abrazó.

—Tranquilo Harry, no hay tragedia que no venzamos juntos.

Él correspondió la sonrisa, porque eso era verdad.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
